


Notice Me

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, New Year 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the start of every new year, friends and family celebrate together the start of a new hope. All but one. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1/1/2011

_'The object of a new year is not that we should have a new year. It is that we should have a new soul.'_

_G. K. Chesterton_

 

New year. It was such an important date to human kind. All over the world they celebrated the coming of a new start. Every time they changed calendar, there was  hope in it. 'This year will be better.'; 'This year I'll get a good job.', 'This year I'll meet _the one_.'; 'This year I'll be noticed.' ... 

So many hopes were born on New Year's eve. It was a time were jobs, and pain, and distress were forgotten, temporarily replaced by the thought that now, things would change.

There had been a similar tradition on Cybertron. Of course, they celebrated it every millennium, by human calendar. Like the humans, there was that promise of a change that would lead them to a better life. And like humans, it was spent with family and friends. Whether it be at home or at the clubs, no one was ever alone.

Except one.

The black and white mech sat on a small bench in an isolated and dark part of the Crystal Gardens. No one would come here, as it was too far from any party. There was almost no noise here, only the occasional echo of fireworks somewhere in the city. 

The doorwinged mech looked up into the Cybertronian sky, where the stars seemed so close yet seemed so far as to cause a sense of abandonment. 

Beside him, a lone cube of high-grade sat next to its owner. Waiting. 

The time was coming. Already he could here shouts and cheers form the homes surrounding the gardens, but he was so isolated the joy seemed only but a whisper from another dimension. 

Then, all of Cybertron seemed to sing the come of a new millennium, of a new life. The distant, yet powerful yells of congratulations and happiness echoed around the doorwinger as if mocking him. 

Silently, he grabbed the cube and slowly brought it to his lips 

"Happy new millennia." 

And alone he took but a sip.

 

**0000**

 

It had surprised the crew of the Ark to know that the humans had a similar tradition to them. But they had embraced it with even more fervor than they had Christmas. Good change was always welcomed. The first new year they witnessed was wild. They had not been able to celebrate their own since the war started, though silent prayers amongst both sides of the war pleaded for the war to stop. 

That first night, every tension and frustration they held was bled out. Gathered together in the rec room, everyone attended, not even Red Alert complained about Decepticon spies. They knew that their enemies would never attack on a day that brought the same hope to them as to everyone else. 

Everyone attended.

All except one.

 

**0000**

 

The second year they spent on earth, New Year's eve was planned with a two month head start. The party might have been wilder than the first, but honestly during their first year they had been too overcharged to notice.

Once again, as they yelled with joy and the promise of mischief the seconds till midnight, all forgot about a certain mech on-board, and didn't even think about him. 

In another part of the Ark, as always the figure sat staring at a miniature crystal garden he had managed to save and keep on his nightstand, a single cube of high grade next to him, room dark.

5!

As always he offlined his optics and pretended that he was not alone.

4!

As always he counted down the seconds with one single prayer in mind, 

3! 

that this year, someone would notice.

2!

As always, he took small lazy sips out of his cube, 

1!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! 

And as always, a single tear stained his cheek, invisible in the dark.


End file.
